The Noir Song Challenge
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: A series of five one-shot/song fics pairing Mireille and Kirika. Ratings and genre are specified for each one, inside. Yuri
1. Our Last Summer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, people! This is the first of five song fics, and I called it _The Noir Song Challenge _because I didn't choose the songs, I picked up 5 random CD's and then 5 random songs, I listened to each song only three times, so it was kinda difficult with the ones I didn't know that well. XD I'll post them one by one because I prefer it that way, so the next will be up next Thursday. Please review, thanks!

**_1) Our Last Summer_**

Song by ABBA

Rated T - Romance, Hurt/Comfort

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

"So, we are here again…" she commented looking up to the worldwide known cathedral, Notre Dame.

"Yeah… I guess we are." the reply came in a whisper.

"Do you regret ever leaving?" the question came out of nowhere, but there was some anxiousness about the answer.

"Mireille…" the girl turned to her, sadness in the dark depths of her eyes. "I had to leave, it was my dream to study abroad."

"I know and yet…" the blonde didn't care to finish. "Did you meet someone there?"

"No, not really." Kirika continued admiring the quiet statues, which adorned the walls of the cathedral. "You were always with me, Mireille."

"Kirika, you don't need to—"

"No, let me finish." a serious dark gaze met a rather stunned blue-green one. "There was not a single day I didn't think about you."

"You took the picture with you."

"I did." the girl pulled a piece of paper out of her coat's pocket and handed it to Mireille, in the picture they were in front of the same cathedral, five years younger but the only one who had changed was Kirika, the blonde noticed that at the time she looked like a girl, she was sixteen and now, with almost twenty two, she had turned into a beautiful young woman, they were hugging each other in the picture and there were smiles on both their faces.

"It was our last summer together…"

"No it wasn't. I'm back."

"So you are going to stay?" the blonde asked, unsure of whether she should believe it or not.

"Why did you think I came back?"

"To say goodbye for once and for all."

"Not this time. Not before we have another summer like that." Kirika smiled wholeheartedly, a smile that warmed them a lot despite the coldness of the winter.

"If you don't leave now, I won't allow you to leave ever again." Mireille caressed the girl's cheek, it was flushed and unbelievably not cold.

"I don't want you to."

They walked into Notre Dame, hand in hand, that afternoon, the cold wind of the winter never stopping the flame that burned on their reunion from growing.


	2. Upper Hand

**A.N.: **I'm back from my trip and here's the second song-fic of this 'collection'. This is told by Mireille and it is full of sex, lesbian sex since we're at that and Kirika torturing. XD No, kidding. Please, review, so that I can know what you people think.

**_2) Upper Hand_**

Song by LeAnn Rimes

Rated M - Romance; Explicit Yuri

_Good to be a lion  
Instead of a lamb  
Use what you got  
Take the upper hand_

Always be a lady  
But tease him like a tramp  
A temptation  
That's hard to resist  
Treat him like a hero  
Let him long  
To be your slave  
Take advantage  
Of your God given gift

She tried to move but she found herself unable, the fresh air made her shiver and she knew she must be wearing nothing, I wondered when she'd finally open her eyes, it didn't take long.

Kirika's sleep filled dark eyes bore into mine in an obvious question, all I could do was smirk, it was her fault after all…

"Mireille, what's going on?" her voice was shaking a little.

"You drank too much yesterday…" I purred as if that was enough for an answer.

"It was my birthday!"

"Yeah, and here's your present." she groaned when I licked her toes making my way upwards.

"Mireille, what are you doing?" she moaned when I stopped right before reaching her groins.

"Taking the upper hand." I smiled maliciously and she stared at me with confused lustful eyes. "It's just impossible to wake you up after you drink… And the thought of tying you to the bed was irresistible."

I traced her lips with my tongue teasingly as she unconsciously lifted her hips to brush them against mine, I smiled happy that she wanted me so badly.

"Don't tease me, Mireille…" she breathed, I could sense her heart was beating as fast as if she had been running.

"Where's the fun if I don't?"

My left hand played with her right nipple and her breath caught in her throat, I drove my mouth to her other nipple tracing circles with my tongue around it as she gasped and shivered underneath me.

"Mireille… I'm going to…"

"What? Already? I'm not even _there _yet!" she chuckled at my surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll let you take the upper hand more often." she smiled, lust still evident in her voice and I couldn't help but kiss her with all the passion and love I had for her.

"I love you, Kirika." I whispered.

"I love you too, Mireille." And with one last kiss I resumed my 'present'.


	3. Another Layer

**A.N.: **Hey, there! This is going to be a little different from the others since it's told from a third person's point of view. I really don't know who this person is, maybe myself, but to be honest I thought about Santa Claus wearing normal clothes, in other words, a very simpathetic and understanding old man. XD Hope you'll like it and, as always, leave me at least a tiny little review, huh? Happy Christmas! Oh, sorry for that, just thinking too much about the unknown character's identity...

**_3) Another Layer_**

Song by Jon McLaughlin

Rated T - Romance; General

_I heard it on the radio  
Let it be so I let go  
To see if it...  
Made a difference  
I try to walk a different pace  
Show the world the other face  
I hide away  
Because today...  
I am not the same  
If I change_

They were walking hand in hand, talking and laughing, if you stared for long enough you would notice they were always smiling, even when they were silent, the presence of the other was enough to make them happy.

If they were a couple like any other they would have been left alone but they weren't, they were a girl couple and they brought more attention upon themselves then they would have wanted.

"Excuse me!" a men approached them with a notebook in his hands, you would know as soon as you saw him that he was a journalist. "Excuse me, ladies, may I ask you a few questions?"

An interested look was exchanged by the girls and they giggled.

"Go ahead." the oldest gestured for him.

"So, you two are… girlfriends?" by the way he said it one wouldn't know if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes." they said together as if somehow intimately connected.

"Are you not ashamed of walking around giving hands?"

"Other couples do it. Why shouldn't we?" the youngest asked matter of factly.

"It isn't completely accepted by society but I guess you do know that. Should I presume that you don't care what people think about you?"

"If we don't care?" the blonde asked throwing a questioning gaze at her girlfriend. "It's not that we don't care…"

"We love each other." the other girl said.

"Yeah. Love changes people, you know?"

"I guess…" the journalist sounded unsure but they didn't give it any importance and the Japanese girl took over where the other had left.

"With love it is like now or never. You have to enjoy it to the most while you have time."

"When you love in the way we do you just have to adapt yourself to the way others react to it."

"Hum…" the man seemed thoughtful. "Did you have problem with your families?"

"No."

"No."

"Surprising!" he stared at them wide eyed and they understood what his next question would be, so they justified in one voice:

"They were already dead."

The journalist fidgeted, apologized and thanked them.

From my table in the café I watched as they started walking again, laughing at what had just happened and I knew they would be happy, damn society and its prejudice, as long as they loved each other everything would be alright.


	4. Dreamin' Of You

**A.N.: **So, here's the fourth songfic of the 'saga'. XD This one is probably my favorite, it's told from Kirika's POV and I think the song together with the idea, it all turned out so well I couldn't wish for more. Hope you think the same way. ;)

**_4) Dreamin' of You_**

Song by Celine Dion

Rated T - Romance; Drama

_It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it's hard baby  
I can never give you up_

You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you

I woke up to the darkness of the night, my body was sour from the bullet wound on my waist, I felt relieved though that it was all over.

What troubled me was not what happened but what would happen still. I had dreamed and I remember exactly what, with whom.

Not bothering to turn on the lights or change my clothes I opened the door of my hotel room to an empty corridor and knocked on the door just across from mine.

"Who is it?" a drowsy voice asked but none the less the voice I longed to hear.

"Mireille, it's me." after a few moments of silence came the answer.

"The door's not locked."

Inside the room the moonlight barely illuminated anything, still I could feel her sitting on the big bed, worry in her blue-green eyes.

"I dreamed with you."

"You should be resting, you were shot."

"I don't want things to continue the way they were." I carried on talking even though she seemed to purposely ignore the meaning of my words.

"Go to bed, Kirika."

"With you?" I tried to sound innocent as I always had sounded in such emotional matters, she sighed.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you home."

"Did you honestly believe those were my parents? That my parents are still alive?" my voice couldn't hide my surprise.

"No, I didn't, but as you said yourself things should not continue as they are now." she was serious and I saw it in her eyes, she knew it, she knew I loved her.

"I'm not giving you up."

"You have to."

"Why?" I didn't care to hide my despair from her, I suddenly felt sick, the pain that started in the bullet wound spreading through my body.

"After all that has happened, I don't believe we'll be able to carry on if we remain together."

"But I love you…" my voice had been reduced to a mere whisper, tears troubling my vision as my body went numb with the pain.

"And I you." Mireille admitted in an ever softer voice.

"I can't live without you, without your love!" I couldn't stop myself and I was surprised I had actually yelled it.

"You will have to." she looked unbelievably serious. "Only for tonight…" white hands pulled the blankets so that I could lie beside her, one last time.


	5. The Time of My Life

**A.N.: **Hi, everybody! The last songfic of the Noir Song Challenge, this music is pretty old I hope you don't think I'm as old as it is, I just appreciate good music from all places and ages. XD It was a lot of fun writting this and I'm definitely doing it again with other animes, so why don't you do your own for Noir? Tell me then so that I can read it. Please leave me one last review with your final opinion about it.

**_5) The Time of My Life_**

Song by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

Rated T - Romance; Drama

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

"It is beautiful." Kirika said looking at the city below as the Ferris wheel stopped.

"Yeah, indeed." Mireille breathed, neither of them had been to an amusement park before and regardless of their ages they thought everything to be unbelievably wonderful.

"We did really need a vacation." the black haired girl smiled turning back to the blonde, she was obviously proud she had given such a good idea.

"I've never been happier…" Mireille spoke more to herself than to anyone, she looked absent-minded but then her eyes sparkled and she turned back to the other girl smiling, a genuine smile. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Mireille…" was all Kirika managed to say when her heart dashed.

"I sound so stupid, do not I?" the blonde laughed lightly at herself.

"No, never." their gazes met, the serious black orbs and the gentle blue-green ones. Mireille nodded and turned back to the window.

"We should enjoy these last hours for I believe we won't be able to have another time like this until it's all over."

"But when it is over you have to kill me, remember?" Kirika's voice was unbelievably calm.

"Oh, yeah…" they were in silence for a few minutes. "Would you be mad at me if I broke my promise to you?"

"Not really."

"I thought so."

And as the Ferris wheel started moving again neither of them spoke another word, they had no idea what the future had in store for them but they were sure a time would come when they could finally be together and then they'd say that they'd had the time of their lives.


End file.
